


Wet and Wild

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Shower Sex, golden showers, pee desperation, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: Jack and Alex are spending their anniversary at one of the Wisconsin Dells waterparks and after spending one afternoon riding the body and inner tube slides, lazy river, and an outdoor hot tub, they forgo the locker room showers and take a shower back in their hotel room…but not before Jack gave Alex his anniversary present.





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Contains pee, omorashi, shower sex, watersports...all that good stuff. Proceed as you wish. 
> 
> I don't own Jack or Alex or All Time Low, but I totally ship their bromance.

That morning, 11:45.

Alex was the first to wake up on the king sized bed that he and Jack were sharing. They were staying in one of the more private rooms at the Kalahari resort Wisconsin Dells after playing a show at The Rave in Milwaukee, WI. Zack and Rian wound up crashing at a different hotel with some friends from the opening bands. Valentine’s Day had come and gone, so Jack and Alex insisted on spending the holiday away from everyone else. 

Anyway, on this particular day, Alex had the energy of five year olds hyped up on sugar and caffeinated beverages. He opened the curtains all the way and proceeded to jump onto the bed. Jack was out like a light bulb, sleeping on his stomach, his black hair with the red patch in bed-hair formation, and his covers completely kicked to the side revealing his gray boxers. 

“Jack! Jack, wake up! I wanna go to the waterpark; come on, let’s go!” Alex exclaimed. 

Jack was finally waking up and he groaned, “Alexxx, what time is it? Do you even have your swim trunks on?”

Alex looked down at his black boxers and sheepishly replied, “Nooo, but that won’t take long, silly.”

Jack still refused to leave the bed. “Did you eat, brush your teeth, and take a shower?” He mumbled, still face down in the fluffiness of the hotel pillows. 

“Ughhh, yes babe, minus the shower but I was waiting for you.” Alex said, now shaking Jack and giving him kisses in between. 

Jack rolled over and pulled Alex down on top of him. “You’re so cute, baby, you know that?” He stated. 

Alex smiled and although he wanted to continue exploring his boyfriend’s body, he also really wanted to check out the waterpark located in the same building as their hotel room…this was their first time at the Waterpark Capital in the World…or that’s what the commercials promoted. 

Jack yawned and crawled out of bed. “Alright, let’s take a shower, change, and then we’ll head over there, okay? Alex nodded, and then Jack continued with, “I have to pee first. Why don’t you start the water and find the perfect temperature?” 

Alex slid his boxers down to the floor, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on.

The toilet seat was already raised so Jack yanked down his boxers and tried to release all that was pent up in his bladder from the night before, but goofy Alex had given him a more intense boner on top of his morning wood. 

“Jaaack, I’m waiting for you, babe…” Alex wailed from inside the shower. 

Jack was concocting this plan to give Alex the most intense golden shower sex after their waterpark adventure, but right now he really had to pee. He knew that he’d probably have to go again later in the day because being in water made him also have to pee, so he would drink a couple bottles of water and maybe order a beer or two at this so-called swim up bar that the park offered. He knew it would be a challenge, but he really wanted to do this for Alex. And lots of people pee in public pools, right? So I mean, if worse came to worse, he could admit defeat and just let go. 

However, Jack was having some trouble. His boner was so hard at the moment that it was impossible to pee. Jack was near-crying as he stumbled over to the shower and slowly climbed in. After sharing a kiss, they quickly washed each others’ hair with an Axe 2-in-one shampoo and conditioner, washed up, and made out a little bit. Alex suspected that Jack hadn’t pissed yet, because Jack was always an asshole and would flush the toilet on days they showered separately, and while he was concerned, he was turned on by Jack having a full bladder and being desperate to release his pee, usually wherever he chose – the guitar player of All Time Low had no shame. Each of them changed into swim trunks - Alex wearing a black/gray plaid pattern and Jack in plain navy – styled their hair, and grabbed one key card plus a dollar to rent a locker. Jack took a couple sips from a water bottle that was stored in the refrigerator and then capped it up and restored it. Alex thought to himself how quickly water travels to Jack’s bladder and that being in water makes Jack have to pee almost instantaneously, but he didn’t say anything. All he knew was that today was going to be a good day. 

Part ll: The waterpark, an hour or two later. Now the fun begins…  
From the moment that Jack and Alex stepped out of their hotel room, Jack was already regretting his decision. His penis has become flaccid since their shower together, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to tell Alex that he wanted to go back inside the room and pee real quick knowing it would take no more than five minutes, and he knew that Alex would totally understand. Yes, they were kinky naughty boys, but they also looked out for one another. Alex would rather have Jack pee as soon as he needed to than hurt himself by trying to hold it when his bladder was about to burst. But before Jack could say anything, Alex was already running down the hallway, so Jack hobbled to catch up with him.   
Jack and Alex approached the locker rooms that would lead inside of the waterpark and bypassed the showers, since they had already showered in their hotel room. There were also 3 bathroom stalls: one handicapped and two regular, and then a couple urinals inside of the locker room. Jack so desperately wanted to plead Alex to wait just 2 minutes so he could pee really fast, but sure enough, Alex was anxiously way ahead of Jack. Jack swore that Alex was the biggest child he has ever met. 

“Jack Jack, what should we do first?!” Alex exclaimed, as his eyes marveled at the huge indoor waterpark in front of him. 

(Author’s note…I’m trying to recall what my boyfriend and I did since our experience was exactly the one that Jack is in, except it was my boyfriend holding his pee until we got back to our hotel room for shower sex. By the time we got back, he was absolutely bursting to go. Needless to say, it was the most amazing shower sex I ever had.)

*Will write more when it all comes back to me...stay tuned.*

Part lll: The surprise  
After a couple of hours at the waterpark, Jack bursting every second of the afternoon through riding the body slides and sitting behind Alex on the inner tube rides, two beers at the swim up bar and chilling with fans in the outdoor hot tub (which was awesome for it being the middle of February), and then downing a water bottle on the way back to their room because he knew he had made it this far and he was ready to give Alex the best shower sex of the weekend, Jack all of a sudden stopped in the hallway with only a couple more steps to go. 

“Alex?” His voice was quiet and shaky.

Alex was already at their room’s door and when he looked back towards Jack his face went from carefree to concern.   
“Ohmygosh babe, you don’t look so good…have you…have you had to pee this whole time?!” He exclaimed-whispered as to not embarrass Jack. 

Speechless, Jack just nodded and as tears filled his eyes, Alex rushed over to his boyfriend’s side trying to push Jack the last couple of steps, but Jack turned into a fidgety child with both hands over his crotch and bouncing in place whining how badly he has to pee. 

“Awe baby, you should’ve said something. Heck, I’m so damn pee-shy, I probably would’ve just gone on the way down one of those body slides we rode.” Alex chuckled. 

Jack cracked a smile, but tried so hard not to laugh. His eyes immediately fixated on a potted plant that was placed between their room and the one to the left. Alex caught on very quickly as to what Jack was thinking, and he managed to push Jack towards their room, get the key card to go through thankfully on the first try, and let Jack escape into the bathroom. Within seconds, the damp swim trunks came off and Jack figuratively dove into the shower.

“Alex, come in here right now, pleaseee,” Jack begged.

Alex did as he was told, no questions asked, climbed in, and positioned himself with his back to the wall facing Jack’s at this point throbbing dick. For a second, Alex felt so bad that his boyfriend was probably in so much physical and mental pain throughout the afternoon, but all that went away as soon as Alex felt Jack’s warm pee hit every part of his lower body. 

“Oh my god, babe, you are so damn hot right now!” Alex proclaimed as Jack continued peeing. “I wanna fucking blow you so hard after you’re finished,” he added. 

Jack slightly grinned, but honestly, lost all ability to do or say anything except pee. His bladder bulge was slowly deflating and J was beginning to feel weightless. Alex did everything he could to keep Jack standing upright and comfortable. As promised, once Jack’s penis produced those famous last couple of drops, Alex immediately got on his knees and gave Jack an outstanding blowjob until Jack came in Alex’s mouth.

Afterwards, the two of them showered and exchanged kisses in between washing up. Once they were done and they were for the most dried off, Jack pulled Alex close to him and whispered in his ear, “Happy Anniversary, my love. *kiss* Now let’s go curl up the bed and watch movies until we fall asleep.”

Alex smiled in agreement, but then whispered into Jack’s ear, “One thing…I have to pee.”


End file.
